Automatic vending machines for packaged soft drinks and the like normally consist of a thermally insulated, refrigerated cabinet, which is partitioned to provide several vertical chambers, or magazines, in which cans or bottles of the product can be stacked lengthwise, one upon another. The dispensing mechanism utilized in such a machine typically consists of several upright helical carriers, on which the containers are supported. Upon actuation (i.e., following coin deposit and selection), the carriers rotate to remove the lowermost containers from the stacks, carrying them downwardly within their convolutions, and then dropping them when the ends of the helicies are reached. The helicies cooperate with adjacent vertical walls of the machine to trap the containers within their convolutions, and the end of the convoluted portion of each helix will generally terminate in a flat, vertical face. Thus, when this relieved portion achieves a position substantially parallel to the cooperating wall, sufficient space is provided for passage of one of the containers, which will therefore fall into an underlying trough or chute for delivery to the customer. The helicies are disposed in such a phase relationship that only one container will be dispensed at a time.
Generally, the helices will be used in pairs to provide two-point underlying support for each container, although a single carrier may suffice if other supporting means (such as supplemental walls adjacent the ends of the containers) is provided. The paired helices will have oppositely directed convolutions, and will be timed to ensure clean release of the containers at the drop point. By defining a magazine to each side of the helices (such as with a vertical partition disposed on their axes to subdivide the overlying chamber) a single helix (or a mated pair) may be used to dispense from two laterally adjacent stacks, with a container being released in each of two, 180.degree.-phase displaced positions of any particular carrier. Normally, several stacks of various products will be accommodated across the width of the machine, and will be dispensed by different, independently actuated mechanisms.
To provide maximum capacity, standard bottle and can vending machines are also designed to accommodate stacking of the containers one behind the other in the magazines, rather than in single-column depth. With such an arrangement, each dispensing mechanism will include a row of several carriers, all activated simultaneously by the same selector on the machine. While advantageous from the standpoint of increased capacity, multiple-depth stacking does tend to introduce control problems. Thus, assuming discharge from two laterally adjacent stacks, a mechanism designed for double-depth vending will effect discharge from four stacks in all, thereby requiring four release points, 90.degree. out of phase with one another. For triple-depth use, a single mechanism will operate upon six stacks, requiring that the release positions be only 60.degree. out of phase.
Because the containers are normally stacked lengthwise (i.e., with their axes horizontal and aligned from front-to-rear in the machine) the number of stacks that can be accommodated in the depth direction will depend upon the height of the product package. More particularly, since the typical 12-ounce beverage bottle may be approximately 50 percent taller than the standard 12-ounce beverage can, only two bottles can be accommodated in the space that would hold three cans. Hence, in most practical terms, the greatest latitude for choice of product usage would be provided by a vending machine that offers the capability of conversion between double- and triple-depth stacking.
Although vending machines have in the past employed helical carriers, the mechanisms have been rather inaccessible, and hence quite difficult to service, repair and adjust. This is, of course, particularly true in regard to those portions of the mechanisms that are buried most deeply within the machine.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel modular dispensing mechanism for a vending machine, which mechanism is comprised of a plurality of helical carriers, and is adapted for quick and facile installation and removal from the machine, to permit easy replacement and to afford ready access to the parts and assemblies of the mechanism, for conversion, adjustment and repair.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel mechanism of the foregoing sort, and a novel vending machine in which it is used, having members that cooperate to provide a unified, sound assembly therebetween.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a mechanism and machine, which are relatively uncomplicated in design, and hence convenient to service and use, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.